Danny Phantom Noodle Soup
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Danny has the flu, and now his secret is out! Or is it?


**I do not own Danny Phantom or the related characters. Likewise, I do not own Campbell's Soup, though I do own a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup with Danny Phantom shaped noodles, which has inspired this one shot.**

Danny Phantom Noodle Soup

Danny was sick. Very sick. After decorating his desk in Lancer's class, rather colorfully with the contents of his stomach, he was sent to the nurse, with Tucker as an escort, which scared poor Tucker to the core of his very being, since he was terrified of the nurse's office.

Maddie came to the school in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle as Jack called it, or the R.V. as she called it, and took Danny home, stopping several more times along the way so he could decorate the roadside, there wasn't time for him to make it to the back of the R.V. and to the bathroom, and Maddie wanted to keep him close, just in case.

Danny's temperature spiked to 103.5 and Maddie called the doctor after she installed him safely in his bed as he moaned about ghosts attacking him and him needing a thermos. Maddie was very worried..

Several hours later Danny's fever hadn't gone down, he was delirious, and Jack and Maddie were discussing whether or not to take him to the emergency room, when Danny asked for a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Maddie gently told him not until his fever dropped.

He thought it was ironic, as he used his ice powers to cool his fever, chilling badly as he did so, that it was probably his ice powers which left his human half vulnerable to getting sick in the first place. It was important that he learn to control the overwhelming burst of cold from his powers building up, unless he wanted to end up in the hospital, sick with pneumonia or something else for the rest of his short, short life.

By the time Maddie brought up the bowl of chicken noodle soup Danny had requested, telling him that she was worried about him keeping it down, the chill effect from his ice powers had just about warn off and his fever had resumed, to a full blown sizzle as the infection in his human form fought to take control of everything.

Danny looked down at the bowl of soup, on the tray over his legs, and blinked. He could have sworn he saw Tucker's face, or at least a something which reminded him of Tucker's face, complete with beret, floating in his soup. He picked up one of the noodles and laid it on the tray and frowned. Why did his soup have noodles shaped like Tucker's head?

He looked in the bowl again and his eyes widened. There were tons of Tucker heads in the bowl, but there were also a few which looked like Plasmius. He picked the offending Plasmius shapes out of the bowl and threw them up against the wall in disgust, shivering slightly as his eyes caught another shape floating in the soup. Was that supposed to be Sam?

He picked out all the Sam pieces and smiled as he placed them in nice neat rows. Then he looked at the remaining shapes. He found something which he guessed could be Skulker, which he piled on top of Fenton Thermos shaped noodles, then he saw himself. Danny Phantom or it could have been Fenton, it was hard to tell since the noodles weren't colored, they were just beige.

"Man," he said putting his hand to the side of his aching head as his mind boggled. "Someone found out my secret! And now, they're making soup shapes out of us all?" He started counting the shapes and there were way more Tucker heads than anyone else. He wondered why Tucker's head shape was more popular.

"Is it because you're the only one I can recognize?" he said to a Tucker shaped noodle. He frowned for a minute then looked in the bowl. All that remained were a few strange pink chunks of what could be termed chicken and the yellow broth.

He found his cell phone and called Sam, telling her frantically, when she answered, that she needed to grab Tucker and come over right away, the secret was out.

"What do you mean the secret's out?" Sam asked as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders then looked at Tucker who was giving her a questioning glance.

"I'm telling you the whole ghost thing is out, Sam." Danny declared. "And they are like all about Tucker!"

"Who?" Sam asked as she turned to Tucker and wound her finger on the side of her head to indicate that Danny was crazy.

"The soup company," Danny whispered. "They're on to us! They know! They know about the thermos and Plasmius and Skulker and maybe they don't know I'm Danny Phantom, but they have to know something because you and Tuck are there too! Hurry, Sam we have to do something about this!"

"Okay," Sam said worriedly. "Keep your shorts on. Tuck and I will be over in five minutes."

"I'm not going over there!" Tucker shrieked. "He's sick! I might get sick! If I get sick that means doctor! Doctors mean needles! No way."

Sam put her cell phone into her pocket. "You've already been exposed, Tuck. You're a gonner. It's not going to hurt to go see him."

"If I get sick," Tucker said as he followed her. "I'm blaming you."

* * *

It took a little bit of convincing, but Maddie allowed Tucker and Sam upstairs to see Danny. She was confident that since his temperature had come down, that he was fine. She was completely unaware of the angst and torture he son was currently suffering, upstairs in his room, over a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Sam was the first in the room, and she paused and looked at Danny worriedly. She looked at the noodle spattered wall, then at Danny, then turned to Tucker who stood holding his hat over his face like a surgical mask.

"You might want to hang back," she said softly. "This looks ugly." Tucker nodded his head and stayed in the hall.

"Hey Danny," Sam said as she started forward. Danny looked up from his bowl of soup and smiled at her sadly.

"Look," he said as he pointed to the row of perfectly normal, straight and flat noodles lined up on his tray. "They're on to us Sam. See?"

Sam looked at the noodles on the tray then at the noodles on the opposite wall. Some had stuck, but most had slid down and fallen to the floor, leaving wet greasy spots on the paint.

"I don't see," Sam said as she sat down on the edge of the bed then touched Danny's face. She winced. He was burning up.

"These ones are you," he said as he pointed to a pile of noodles. "These ones are me. Then there is Skulker and the thermos and Tucker. There are tons and tons of Tucker shaped ones."

Sam sighed as she smoothed her finger's through Danny's hair. "What shape were the ones you threw on the wall?"

"Plasmius," Danny answered, then shuddered.

"Oh," Sam replied as she fought to hide her mirth.

Danny gave her a wide eyed look. "How did they know?" he asked frantically. "How did they find out? They made Sam shaped noodles, but they don't really look like you!" He pointed to a pile of noodles.

Sam looked at the noodles and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"You are much prettier than these noodles," Danny said as he continued to point at the stack of short, straight, flat noodles.

Sam looked at him a moment and blushed. She nodded her head and called for Tuck to go get Maddie.

"Ok," Tucker replied, happy for an excuse to get away from the sickness.

"Danny," Sam said as she put her hands on the side of his face and looked into his eyes, trying not to be frightened at how the heat of his skin burnt her hands. "I would never in a million years, authorize my likeness to be used in a bowl of chicken soup. I'm a vegetarian for ethical reasons."

"It's not really chicken," Danny told her as he reached into a bowl and held up a chunk of meet. "It's mystery meat. I bet its soy."

Sam shuddered at the weird and twisted gelatinous looking chunk of chicken Danny was holding up close to his face. She made him put the chicken back in the bowl then picked up one of the noodles.

"Danny," she began slowly as she looked into his fever hazed eyes. "You are very, very sick. This is only a noodle. A plain little noodle. It's not shaped like you, Tucker, me or anyone else we know."

Danny looked at her then the noodle she was holding. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Positive," Sam said gently. "No one has found out your secret, and they won't if you don't say anything."

Danny blinked at her then smiled. "Thank you Sam. Thank you for coming here and fixing the noodles. I don't know how you did it, but thank you." He looked at the noodles on his tray then sighed almost happily before laying back on the pillows.

"You're welcome," Sam said then turned to find Jack and Maddie entering the room. Maddie took the soup tray off the bed and put it on the dresser as Jack picked up Danny in his arms, blankets and all and carried him downstairs to take him to the doctor.

"Thank you, Sam," Maddie said as she touched the girl's shoulder. "And don't worry, he'll be fine. It's just a little bug." Sam nodded her head then followed Maddie out of the house with Tucker close behind.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked.

"Fever induced hallucinations," Sam answered as she watched Jack, Maddie and Danny speed away in the R.V.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Let's go to my house and I'll explain on the way," Sam said then chuckled to herself, imagining soup with noodles shaped like Danny and Tucker. Despite the fact that she was a vegetarian, she'd buy the soup, she wouldn't eat it, but she'd buy it.

The End

* * *

**Before you all ask. Yes, Danny will be fine, he just has the flu. I didn't think his showing recovery was necessary to the telling of this story, but I know you'll ask and he's back to normal in a few days…all is well.**


End file.
